Over the Radio
by Star Weaver
Summary: Kagome lives a humdurm life as a fast food worker, but everything changes when she hears a message over the radio...
1. Fries with that?

This story just popped into my head one night when I was thinking back on all the movies I have seen (which took a lot of thinking).  
  
This is loosely (very loosely) based on the movie Home Fries.  
  
Disclaimer: What do you think? I own that deliciously handsome hanyou that is in my dreams and my TV every night since I can remember? No I don't. Now leave me alone as I cry myself to sleep -_-;  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
How could she have possibly have thought that this would be a wise way to make money? No, she wasn't selling herself; she was doing something far, far worse than that. The most disgusting, loathsome job she could have possibly picked from the thick pages of the classifieds. Two words, Fast Food.  
  
The grease would always jump out for a surprise visit from the fryers and you had to wear those hairnets, which have yet to appear in a fashion magazine as the latest trend. How she hated, no loathed this despicable job.  
  
But hey a girl's got to make some money otherwise she would be living like the beef patty that was currently burning on the grill. Processed until all the nutrients were squished from her and then forgotten on a grill, left to burn; speaking of which she really should get that patty off of the grill.  
  
Taking the dreaded spatula she flipped the burger onto the sesame bun and added all the desired fixings of the happy customer (which is always right according to her boss). She wrapped the disgusting burger in a foil wrapper and slid it down the chute for the person at the front to pick it up.  
  
She heard the chiming of a bell somewhere overhead, which indicated the arrival of someone at the drive thru. Picking up the headset she placed it over her right ear and adjust the microphone in front of her lips, "Hello, welcome to Burgerama. This is Kagome Higurashi, what can I get for you today?" She said through the microphone, but what she really wanted to say is, 'Hi my name is Kagome Higurashi and I would much appreciate it if you would stick a revolver to my head and end this pitiful existence that is my life and get me away from the Burgerama for ever.'  
  
Fortunately, she keeps her tongue and prepares to take down their order. Unfortunately it appears that these people have even more pitiful life than hers. "Is your refrigerator running?" Comes the crackling response over the earpiece, followed by several sniggers.  
  
"Yes, it is as a matter of fact. Not only that but it is the deluxe model guaranteed to hold over fifty boxes of prepackaged meat and anything you could possibly want to put on them. It also includes the safety feature that keeps you from being locked in no matter what the situation." She said her rehearsed speech into the headset seeing as so many immature little brats seem to roam around these parts.  
  
"Umm, well then. YOU BETTER GO CATCH IT!" Came the witty response from the other end as she saw a bright red, rusty pickup fly by the window with several members squished together laughing vividly to themselves as though they had told the funnies joke since, 'Why did the chicken cross the road?'. Some people just don't understand sarcasm.  
  
Rolling her eyes, she removed the headset and got back to work. Looking up at the clock she saw that she still had five more hours to go before her shift was up at eleven o' clock. 'When will the agony end?' Kagome thought to herself as she went to check on the grease sponges they called French fries.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"We have to make this a quick one. Police have been swarming around this neighborhood the past couple days." A girl with long brown hair and maroon eyes spoke through a walkie-talkie as she looked through the binoculars down on the apparently empty alley below.  
  
"I believe we have a leak in the organization; we'll start investigating it tomorrow." Came the crackly response from a man with violet eyes and black hair tied in a dragon's tail at the base of his neck at the rooftop opposite of hers. He was loading his pistol with ammunition and putting the safety on.  
  
"I'll bet you anything it's that damn wimpy wolf." Said a man with long silver hair carefully tucked into his black cap with piercing golden eyes looking for any signs of movement in the alleyway, "It's too quiet." He said and almost on cue came the crash of a trashcan in the shadowed part of the alley.  
  
"Sango, check the night vision." The man with the black hair told her as he squinted through the darkness attempting to see through the dense shadows. Following orders, said girl quickly lifted the night vision goggles in front of her eyes and peered through the lenses to see the outline of a man.  
  
"He's our guy alright." Sango said as placed the goggles in a pocket on her belt and reached for a small pistol and placed a silencer on it, "Miroku, you come on from the front, Inu Yasha, you cut off his escape from the back, and I will act as look out from up here." The two boys nodded in agreement as they took their separate ways while Sango took aim with her pistol and focused on the figure about to emerge from the shadows.  
  
Each slipping into a by-alleyway they emerged at the same time keeping the stranger's escape near impossible. As if sensing their presence, the stranger looked up and showed no sign of fear or surprise that the two were in front of him. "Ah, I was wondering when you would show yourselves." He said with a hint of amusement in his voice.  
  
"I wouldn't be so confident, Hiten we have you surrounded." Inu Yasha said taking a step closer and pulling out his own pistol, Miroku followed suit.  
  
"It is you who is surrounded you worthless hanyou. Do you truly believe I will be taken down by a weak human and mere half breed?" He asked as he looked to the sky, "Manten, now!" He shouted as a dark cloud swirled overhead and a positively revolting creature's head appeared over the side. As Manten opened his mouth they saw a yellow flash in the back of his throat.  
  
Both Miroku and Inu Yasha raised their guns to him, but Sango beat them to the chase. However, their momentary lapse in concentration of the target in front of them cost them, for at that moment Hiten hit Miroku with a lightening bolt and was about to do the same with Inu Yasha, but he leapt to the side and only lost a few of his hairs.  
  
Inu Yasha heard more shots overhead, which told him that Sango hadn't killed with the first shot. Usually with a silencer on normal humans can't hear the shots, but Inu Yasha could hear them clear as a bell. He looked across the alleyway and saw Miroku unconscious next to the dumpster, 'Damn it. I guess I'm taking him on alone.' Inu Yasha thought to himself as he took aim with his pistol and aimed it directly between Hiten's eyes. Soon a shot was heard again from above and with a heavy thud, down came Manten's body with a hole in his right temple, "Manten, NO!" Came Hiten's plea as he jumped out of Inu Yasha's aim and beside his brother, "You killed him. YOU KILLED HIM!" Hiten screamed, "NOW I'M GUNNA KILL YOU!" He said and with that he lunged at Sango, but Inu Yasha was too quick and shot him several times in the back, successfully bringing him down.  
  
Taking a breath of relief, Sango picked up her walkie-talkie and got a hold of headquarters, "Hello, yes this is Agent 1316, team Shikon has successfully brought down our targets. Have the disposal service come and pick them up at..." Inu Yasha quit listening to her conversation as went to get Miroku. He seemed to be coming around, but Inu Yasha could tell, even in this light, that there was a dark purple bruise appearing at his hairline.  
  
Miroku looked up at Inu yasha, gave a small smile and then proceeded to throw up. "Oh, great," Inu Yasha said as he swung Miroku's arm over his shoulders as he hauled him up, "You have a concussion."  
  
He returned below the roof Sango was on and proceeded to jump up and land beside her. He began packing up the surveillance equipment as Sango gave out the important details about the headquarters location seeing as they changed position every few months when, "What the hell?" Sango said as her walkie-talkie sqealched (A/N: I made up that word) and you could some very unusual messages coming over form the other end:  
  
"Oh, my God?" Said a crackly voice, yet clear none the less. They had a problem.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome looked at the clock and saw that she only had fifteen minutes until her shift was finally over and she could go home and get her daily dose of Internet and sleep before she trudged back to this hellhole. She heard the Ding yet again, signaling a car at the drive thru.  
  
"Hello, welcome to Burgerama. I'm Kagome Higurashi, how may I help you?" She said with false cheeriness over the headset.  
  
"Yes, I would like a-*crackle*-fries-*crackle*-urger-*crackle*-ecial" Came the crackly reply over the earpiece as it began to break up.  
  
"I'm sorry sir, could you repeat that?" She asked as she adjusted the frequency on the side. Soon came a message she would have never suspected.  
  
"...this is Agent 1316, team Shikon has successfully brought down our targets. Have the disposal service come and pick them up at the alleyway of East and Seventh. Tell the Disposal Service that the new headquarters of the S.U.A. has been moved to the docks."  
  
'Oh, my God' Kagome thought as she listened very closely. It sounded as if these people had killed someone. "Oh, my God." She said into the microphone and clamped a hand over her mouth when she heard the crackling reply.  
  
"What the hell?" Kagome had a problem.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So what do you think? Love it? Hate it? Let me know in the reviews.  
  
This is absolutely the longest first chapter I have ever written. Please let me know what you think.  
  
Please review  
  
KUDOS! 


	2. Stupid Nerves

YAY! I got five reviews for my first chapter! That is the most for a first chapter that I have ever received (sadly)! So very happy! Don't worry I'm not abandoning my other stories (except for the ring cause that one just plain sucked.)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha, I would say something clever and sarcastic, but I'm all burned out from work.  
  
And now the long awaited (sorry! Stupid school keeps me busy!) Second chapter!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sango looked from Inu Yasha to Miroku with a tense expression on her face. Inu Yasha and Miroku didn't look much better. Miroku was the first to wander out of their stupor, "Get Shippo to make a trace on that frequency," he said as he watched Sango switch her gaze back to the walkie-talkie, "NOW!" Miroku yelled startling her out of her daze.  
  
She quickly adjusted the frequency and soon they could hear the crackling voice of the thirteen-year-old computer wiz, "What's the emergency? I know you guys don't live by normal daylight standards, but some of need our beauty sleep!" They heard him yell angrily through the speaker.  
  
Sango paid no attention to this as she began to talk a mile a minute into the microphone,"Shippoweneedatraceonafrequencybecausesomehowsomeonetappedintoour frequencyandtheyknowthenewlocationandwecan'tmoveHQforanotherthreemonthsandwe don'tknowhowmuchthismysterypersonheardand-" (A/N: anyone catch that?) Sango paused to take a deep breath when a gloved hand clamped over her mouth and a clawed one took the walkie-talkie from her.  
  
Inu Yasha spoke directly into the headset with a deadly calm voice. This is what made Shippo sit upright, Inu Yasha was never one to be so calm; this meant that this was serious. "Shippo we need you to trace the frequency we were just on before we contacted you. Someone overheard the location of the S.U.A. and we need to find them immediately because-"  
  
"Done!" came the triumphant cry of Shippo over the receiver and out of the bottom of the walkie-talkie came a long strip of paper with an address on it.  
  
"Burgerama, eh? Good work Shippo. Call the disposal team and make sure they get here. They had five shards." Inu Yasha said as he clicked off the walkie-talkie. He heard a slap behind him and turned to see a flustered Sango glaring daggers at Miroku who was currently sporting a bright red handprint on his right cheek, 'What did I tell you about doing that on the job. Damn pervert." Inu Yasha said as he reread the direction to the 'Burgerama'.  
  
"I was merely attempting to calm her from her hysterics," Miroku said calmly as he stood and began reading over Inu Yasha's shoulder.  
  
"Getting me out of hysterics my ass." Sango said spitefully as she too stood at the opposite side of Inu Yasha, being sure to keep a fair distance from the pervert.  
  
"And such a lovely ass it is my dearest Sango-" Miroku never got to finish his sentence as Sango knocked him to the ground so hard, it sent him reeling.  
  
"Let's move out. We need to get to this place before they decide to take off." Inu Yasha said as he grabbed the largest bag and effortlessly swung it over his shoulder and leaped off the side of the building.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome was nothing short of hysterical! She had immediately pulled the headset off and stared at it horrified as it lay innocently on the counter. She was beyond doomed. She was in trouble, in a terrible mess, caught with her hand in the cookie jar, and worse of all the Fates hated her. She put her hands on her face and began to jump around erratically, while doing high pitched smothered screams in the back of her throat. This was just not her day.  
  
She heard the headset crackle again and almost jumped out of her skin before remembering that she was helping a customer before all this started. She picked up the headset. "I'm sorry, sir. We were experiencing technical difficulties. What is I can get for you?" She asked with a forced calm though her body was still shaking uncontrollably as she waited for the response.  
  
"Oh forget it! I'm not this hungry for this sort of junk. Maybe I should try that Atkins diet..." The man over the headset faded as she saw him drive by in his bright blue Jeep. Let's just say he could definitely use that Atkins diet.  
  
Placing the headset back down she looked up at the clock and saw that her shift was over. She hurriedly clocked out and grabbed her coat. Seeing as it was her night to lock up, she grabbed the keys from the small cupboard and after checking that nothing was left on, went out the door and turned to lock it.  
  
Too rattled to drive, she decided to walk home. All the while she looked side to side and was shaking wildly. Along the way she bumped into three people, one of which was carrying an enormous pack. Too shook up to really notice them, she said a hurried apology before continuing on her way. Had she been paying better attention she would have noticed the man with the enormous pack glaring a hole through the back of her head. But she didn't notice, she had too many jumbled nerves.  
  
Stupid Nerves.  
  
Her walking was so mechanical she hadn't realized she had made it to her apartment until she almost ran head on into the door. Putting her hand on her forehead, Kagome took a deep breath and after a brief struggle with her keys, unlocked the door and entered her small one bedroom apartment.  
  
She walked into her bathroom with every intent of taking a shower, but was afraid that with her nerves she would end up drowning herself. Stupid Nerves. So instead she opted for washing her face with a cool splash of water and then proceeded to her bedroom and changed into her flannel pajamas. Her security pajamas that made her feel as if nothing in the world could touch her. She closed her eyes to attempt sleep although she knew none would come to her tonight. She nearly flew out of bed when her cat Buyo jumped up on her feet and settled his fat body over them.  
  
'It can't be healthy coming to a near nervous break down. Stupid Nerves.' She thought to herself as she yet again began shaking although she was warm and toasty.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inu Yasha continued on peevishly. As if he wasn't on edge already that-that GIRL had to practically knock all of them over and then didn't even have the decency for a proper apology. Taking a deep breath he continued after Sango and Miroku muttering curse word under his breath.  
  
Both Sango and Miroku ignored this seeing as it was typical behavior for their partner. Upon arriving at the Burgerama, they were dismayed to see that it was dark. Sango approached the door and tugged as hard as she could before she cupped her hands around her eyes and leaned against the glass to peer inside. Nothing.  
  
"Damnit!" Miroku said as he banged his fist against the side of the building, "All this way and they aren't even open! Maybe Shippo traced it wrong." He said as he turned his back to the wall and leaned.  
  
"Shippo never traces wrong." Sango said as her breath fogged the glass, "Let's check out the back. Maybe they left it unlocked." She led the way to the back alley and found the door. She gave another tug and found it be as successful as her attempt on the front door.  
  
Inu Yasha was behaving unusually calm and was staring off to the left. Sango and Miroku followed his stare and saw an old slightly crappy car parked. All three of them approached it as though a rabid wolf would jump out at any minute. Miroku took a tool out of the duffel bag that had a large suction cup with a lever directly opposite the cup. He placed the cup on the window and pressed forward on the lever, sealing the cup to the window. Miroku then began to crank the lever counter clockwise until the window began to budge. When it was rolled down far enough, Sango stuck her narrow hand through the crack and pulled the lock on the other side. She quickly withdrew her hand and then Miroku let go of the lever, allowing the window to slide silently back up.  
  
Inu Yasha grabbed the handle hastily and opened the door. Inu Yasha closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He was overcome with one of the most enticing scents he had ever smelled. It smelt like a mix between rain, jasmine and clover. He felt familiarity from somewhere in his mind as he took in another whiff.  
  
Then he recognized it, it smelled like Kikyo. But she wouldn't be caught dead riding around in an old clunker like this. Not his Kikyo anyway. It's not as though she was in any condition to be seen in any car. She died five years ago, or so he was told. But he had his doubts when they never found a body.  
  
He opened his eyes and looked around for any other clues to the car's owner. Nothing too conspicuous was on the seats so he took a look in the glove compartment. Out fell a rose, old and withered with time, though its fragrance still remained. He guessed it had been in there for three years at the least judging by the shade of reddish-brown on the rose. But he sensed something in this rose that couldn't be correct, it felt as though it still had life to it. Maybe it was the magic that was surrounding it. Curiosity kills the cat, but never said anything about dogs so being the dog that he was; he took the rose and placed it inside his jacket.  
  
Shaking his head at his actions as he searched the rest of the glove compartment. Nothing of use was inside. He pulled himself out of the car as he hit the small button beside the steering wheel that unlocked the trunk. Sango was the first to the trunk and leaned inside. Nothing but garbage littered the bottom. Miroku sighed in frustration as he slammed the trunk door shut. "This is getting us nowhere! Who knows whom this car even belongs to!" He yelled as he kicked the wheel.  
  
"Well, if we hang around her e long enough the owner is bound to show up." Sango said with much more calmness then her partner.  
  
"Well, stake out it is then," Inu Yasha said as he picked up the duffel bag and took out the walkie-talkie, "Shippo I need u to trace the license plate number 10N-500. Sango and Miroku will be staking out at the restaurant and I need that info ASAP."  
  
"Right-o then." Shippo said as they saw the long stream of paper flow from the bottom of the walkie-talkie.  
  
"What will you be doing while my dearest Sango and I are staking out?" Miroku asked as he gave starry eyes towards Sango. That earned him a knock on the head and a face full of dirt.  
  
"I will be checking out this street address from the license plat info." Inu Yasha said as he walked away, "Have a grand ol' time you two!" He said with heavy sarcasm.  
  
This was going to be a long night.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, that's it for now. I don't have much to say surprisingly except thanks to all who reviewed!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW AS ALWAYS!  
  
Kudos! 


End file.
